


What He Always Wanted

by AceAntagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass-Kicking, Assassin AU, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Tom Riddle, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: Tom Riddle always believed he was destined for greatness, so when a mysterious man with sultry green eyes puts a gun to his head and demands that Tom run away into the world of assassins, who is he to disagree?OrHarry Potter is the leader of a ruthless group of assassins who will stop at nothing to get what they desire. This includes Harry himself, and what he desires is the intelligent man who slaves away in a café.





	1. Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for them, I'm sorry. If any of you guys have fanfics ideas, write them in the comments and i might make them come true.
> 
> No beta as always, any mistakes are my own.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Twenty years of age.

College student majoring in Psychology at the top of his class.

Works at a small coffee shop in London.

These things could be used to describe him, yes. Yet ask another and they may give something different if asked to define him. Tom, however, considered himself more than just petty titles, he worked for and deserved more. This was what he told himself each and every day, and if it stopped him from displacing his fellow peers then so be it. He would-

“Are you going to take my order?” 

Tom glanced up from his spot at the front register of Borgin and Burkes. An odd name, yet people swarmed in regularly which meant more money for him, so who was he to disagree?  
In front of him stood a man his age, maybe even slightly older. He was shorter than Tom, with wild black hair and disturbingly green eyes. He wore what was probably meant to be a casual outfit, yet Tom was positive it would cost more than his entire paycheck.

“Of course, what may I get you, Sir?”

The man smirked, “Hm, I believe that I’ll settle for a mocha latte, if you will.”

Tom nodded, turning to make the drink. He was slightly eager to serve someone with money. Money meant power, which was exactly what Tom wanted. He wanted to escape this shop, escape this town perhaps, to become great.

“Here you are, sir.”

The man nodded before moving over to let the line through, but instead of leaving like Tom thought he would, the raven haired man sat on a stool by the counter. Tom was a bit surprised but went on with business as usual.

Finally, the store became less busy, leaving Tom to collect empty cups and clean the front counter. Tom jerked and looked toward the stool, suddenly remembering the man. He still sat there, his laptop out, typing furiously. 

Tom wasn’t sure what to say until the Stanger spoke, looking curiously at Tom.

“I’m surprised how popular this place if, even with the shady buildings surrounding it,”

Small talk? Tom could work with that.  
“Yes, I suppose so. Yet it pays, so I make due.”

“Ah, college student I presume?”

Tom nodded, a bit wary. “Yes actually.” He finished wiping the counter and threw the rag in the sink, more interested in speaking with the stranger.

“I see.”

Both were quiet momentarily, that is, until Tom opened his mouth.

“I’m majoring in psychology.”

“Ah, study of the mind, hm?” the way the man spoke seemed as if this news was unsurprising, and as if he was already thinking about how to use it.

Smart man, Tom thought to himself.

“Indeed, I find it,” he paused, unsure if to go on, “fascinating.”

The man nodded and finished his drink, soon after he closed his laptop. Tom took the cup and threw it in the rubbish bin, watching as the stranger stood and walked towards the door, only stopping when he was in front of it. He turned and smiled charmingly at Tom.

“Well, I’ll have to come back and chat with you again later, yet now I have important business to take care of. I’ll be seeing you, Tom.” With that he was gone.

It wasn’t until he was heading out that night did Tom realize one crucial piece of information. He had never given the stranger his name. A shiver ran up his spine as he contemplated what that small fact meant for him and his future. And better yet, why did the stranger know of him?

-

Harry smirked as he entered his black car, motioning the driver to go. His confrontation had gone well. And the look on the younger man’s face when he let it slip that he was interested in psychology. Priceless.

He was a bit skeptical when Hermione mentioned the college student to him. After all, not just every person could fill in the particular roles that working for and with Harry would require. Yet Tom has patience and wasn’t subtle enough for Harry to not notice his need for being noticed. Perhaps he thought the shorter of the two was the son of some rich business owner, poor lad.

The car stopped and Harry smirked as he exited the car, heading straight for the tall building in front of him. Suddenly his phone beeped and he glanced down at it. A message from Hermione, why was he not surprised?

‘Mr. Potter, I would ask you to please hurry, you have a guest from one of the neighboring businesses who wishes to speak with you.’

Soon he reached his office, stepping inside without haste. He was in business mode now, reading to deal with whoever stood in the meeting room that was connected to this one. Upon entering the room, Harry found himself in front of a familiar sight.

“Hello, Mr. Potter,” said a familiar blond.

“Greetings, Mr. Malfoy, you look fine as always.”

“Oh, cut the shit Harry. You have been ignoring your duties, ignoring me!” he wailed dramatically. Honestly, you let a man in your bedroom once and it seems that you are married.

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I simply decided not to reply, that’s not anything out of the ordinary I don’t believe.”

The blond huffed before walking up to Harry, looking as if he owned the other man.

“Your so cruel to me,” suddenly he changed completely, the same calculating look in his eyes that was often found in Harry’s own,” I heard that you actually decided to go meet that brat. The hell are you thinking?”

Harry walked to the window, looking out at the night sky.

“I want something new, something different from the life we currently live.”

Draco came up behind him, wrapping slender arms around his waist. A soft whisper met his ear.

“I don’t support this.”

“I know.”

“I see.”

No more words were spoken, no more were needed.


	2. Potter Enterprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns the identity of his stalker.

“Hello Tom.” A familiar voice spoke.

Tom whirled around, anger concealed as he looked at the man who spoke. Tom was about to reply before he was interrupted.

“I want a mocha frappe.” 

The man sat down by the bar again, bringing out his laptop before nimble fingers typed so quickly that Tom’s quick gaze could barely catch them.

Tom worked on the drink, lightly considering how to approach the topic he wished to speak of with a neutral face. The store wouldn’t open for another hour, so they had time. As soon as he set the drink down, the man spoke again.

“Speak.”

“What?”

“Are you hard on hearing? You should get that checked out, wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” The man replied sarcastically.

“You know my name.”

“Indeed.”

“You know who I am then.”

“Obviously.”

It seemed that this man was just as good as getting people to speak as Tom himself.

“How do you know who I am?”

Tom fell right into his trap.

The raven haired man shut his laptop, a small smirk on his face. He closed his laptop and rested his head in his hands, leaning on the counter. He was now giving Tom his full attention, unnerving green eyes staring into his own burgundy ones.

“Ah, now you are asking the important questions.”

Both men stared at each other.

“Do you plan to answer?”

“What happened to your subtly, Tom?”

“I admit that your presence is unexpected in my life, and the fact that you know me but I do not know of you has caused me to become bit uneasy.”

The other man chuckled, vibrant eyes once again trained on him. 

“Therefore I demand that you explain yourself at once before I call in the store owners.”

This only seemed to amuse the man further, much to Tom’s agitation.

“You demand much for someone with so little power. But, I suppose I can supply you with this. I know you, I know almost everything about you. I knew from the start, that little slip yesterday was merely my way of seeing if you would be able to keep up with us. With me.”

Tom knew he should be afraid, yet he was still alive, and he decided that counted as something. He thought over what the man had said. It almost sounded like…

“You’re not who you appear to be. At first I saw a man who most likely used his father’s money, perhaps the heir to a rich business. The way you dress shows off your money without being to flashy. Subtle. You can charm those around you with sweet words and bright smiles. The way in which you tap your fingers against the counter, and the way your fingerprints are smoothed away indicates you play an instrument. Violin I assume. You like to play with people, never one to make a mistake, yet the way in which you plan things out often pushes others away. You’ve used these things to become a leader. Am I wrong?” Tom stated. He had known from the first slip up that he needed to be careful around this man. The other neither denied nor accepted his response, only looking over Tom once more.

The other smirked, a dark look in his eyes before replying in a sultry voice, “And you’re not who you appear to be, correct? An ordinary college student who excels all of his classes, the perfect role model in every way. Yet you believe that you deserve more. You want to lead, and you want the world to believe in what you do. I would call it a hero complex, yet you’re much too calculating, much too intelligent to waste yourself on those who do not deserve your gaze. I know your type, and I’m here to offer you what it is that you seek. The question is, will you make the correct choice?” 

At that, Tom stopped. A choice? He had always had to work for what he wanted, no matter what it did to others. This could be his ticket out of the world he lived in, and into the one he could only dream of.

“Before, you mentioned “us”. What did you mean by that?” Tom wasn’t one to forget, especially not concerning himself.

“I am glad you remembered. To put it blandly, I lead an organization that can take someone out the picture, for a price that is. We do not play, and we make no mistake. Recently, one of my subordinates found himself locked in Azkaban. While I could rescue him, it was his fault for getting caught. He is a disgrace to us all, therefor I’m looking for someone to take his place. You would fill his place nicely. If you agree, that is.”

Tom mulled it over. He would become an assassin? That wasn’t quite what he expected from the raven haired man. He was thinking more along the lines of a mob boss, but leader of a group of assassins wasn’t too bad either. He glanced at the clock, only twenty minutes until the shop opened.

“What if I was to say no?” Tom inquired, unconsciously leaning toward the other man.

The reaction was quick, so much so that Tom didn’t get time to move away before a gun was resting between his eyes, ready to fire.

“Then I kill you where you stand. Now, how about it, Tom Marvolo Riddle?” the man’s smooth voice hit his ears.

The answer was obvious.

“I agree.” The gun fell.

“I knew you would, now come along.” The man turned.

Tom stood, confused before he pulled off his apron, writing a note on the board claiming to be sick before he ran out the door. He stopped in front of a black car, the man sat inside. Tom gracefully climbed inside, glancing at the man as he motioned the driver to move along.

“I hope you realize that you just got into a car with a man who knows everything about you, yet you don’t even know the name to.”

Tom blinked. He glanced over at the green eyed man, suddenly suspicious again.

“You mentioned something I can do for you as well? What did you mean by that?”

“Oh that. That will come later, depending on how well you do and how long you last. Until then, just known that you have made the correct choice in joining me.” The car stopped and both men got out. Tom looked up at the building. Potter Enterprises.

Potter? He had heard of the business before. As far as he knew, they were a famous law firm, known for their winning cases. The couple who started the company had died mysteriously not too long after the building was finished, leaving their only son to be cared for by relatives. Everyone knew the story, but if they were here, and if the man was the “boss”, that mean he was-

“You’re Hadrian Potter.”

“Smart. And yes, I am. However, you may just call me Harry, though I don’t mind sir.” the man’s voice took on a deeper tone. Tom blinked, flirting?

“Come, lets go meet your new family.”

With that, the two men were gone.


	3. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets new friends, and possibly even and enemy.

“You’re back, and you’ve brought vermin with you?” a blond inquired as they stepped into the building.

“Draco, what did we talk about?”

The blond huffed, glaring at Tom. He glanced at Potter one last time before walking away. Potter turned towards Tom with a smirk.

“ignore him, he thinks rather highly of himself because I’ve let him into my bed a few times. However, if he does something to make you uncomfortable, let me know.” Potter’s voice spoke with authority.

“I am not helpless, I can handle myself, you need not worry yourself over my wellbeing.” Tom replied, uncomfortable at the thought of having to lean on someone else. He had always been alone, and the thought of someone caring was odd. He veiled how he felt, showing only calmness when he looked at Potter. 

“Look kid,” a glare from Tom at that,” we at this organization don’t mess around. So when I tell you to do something, you better heed my words and do them.”

“It’s odd hearing that from someone shorter than me, and while I have agreed to this, you still have yet to earn my respect Mr. Potter. After all, one can only be suspicious after their entire life is known by someone with unknown intentions.”

Tom had not expected the chuckled that came from Potter at that.

“I’m only about an inch shorter than yourself. Besides, I’ll soon win you over.” Potter said ominously. Tom cringed internally, wondering what Potter had in mind.

The two of them stopped walking and entered the elevator, heading to the top floor. When the stepped out, Tom saw that it was in the center of a large room. A bar was on the left side of the room, and the other wall was a giant window overlooking the city. Another door was on the other side, and Tom could see a desk behind it.

Potter’s office, he summed up.

In total, it was gorgeous. Suddenly, Tom heard someone call Potter’s name and noticed the people already occupation the room.

“You may go and meet your family, I must take a call.” With that Potter was gone, leaving Tom Riddle alone in a room of stranger. Yet, like the man he had raised himself to become, he held his head high and walked towards the first group he saw.

A man with long black hair that had been tied back into a low ponytail glanced up at him.   
“Ah, you must be Tom. Harry spoke of you to me a while back, it’s nice to put a face to a name. Sirius Black, at your service.” Sirius held out his hand and Tom shook it before looking towards the rest of the man’s companions.

“Hello, I Bartemius Crouch Jr, however I suggest that you just call me Barty.” Both shook before Tom turned towards the last occupant of the couch in which they sat.

“I suppose it’s my turn, Eh? Name Fenrir Greyback, I act as the muscle since none of these fuckers are likely to do so.” He spoke with a gruff voice and his smile was borderline ferial. He offered a large hand which Tom shook, discretely wiping his hand off on his shirt.

“Well, I suppose I must go meet the other occupants, but this was a present meeting. Let’s talk again.” Tom said charmingly before turning and walking towards the bar.

He reached it and three heads turned towards him. Two were women and the other one was a familiar male.

The first to speak, however, was a woman with long curly black hair that was half in a messy bun, half down. She smirked and looked over Tom appreciatively. 

“I and Bellatrix Lestrange, and this is my sister, Narcissa Malfoy,” she nodded to the pretty blond woman next to her, “and lastly, the one behind the counter is Draco Malfoy, he’s the sole heir son of Narcissa and Lucius, her husband.”

He bowed, albeit mockingly, and kissed both of their hands.

“My name is Tom Riddle, it’s not every day I get to meet such beautiful women, so the pleasure is all mine.”

“Tom!” a voice shouted from the office. It was Potter, obviously.

Tom bid the ladies, including Malfoy, goodbye before heading towards the door. Once he stepped inside, the door shut immediately and Tom came face to face with Potter.

“So, how did you enjoy meeting the rest of the family?” Potter said, leaning against the door. He was rather handsome, not that Tom was particularly interested, plus there was Malfoy to cause problems.

“They seem nice enough, if a bit too trusting. Are they always like that?” Tom said casually, now noticing that Potter seemed less tense than when they had spoken at the café.

“No, I told Sirius about you, I suppose that he blabbed to the rest of the family.

“You don’t seem angry.” Tom stated, now observing the rest of the office. An expensive mahogany desk stood proudly in the middle of the room, and like the last room one of the windows was glass, looking over the city. Two chair sat in front of the desk, both smooth and shiny. Tom briefly wondered how comfortable they would be.

“Well, I never specifically told him whether or not he could speak about you, so he made the choice himself.” Potter replied, and odd look on his face before he stepped away from Tom and sat behind his desk.

Tom walked over to the window, the view was gorgeous. It probably looked even more spectacular at night, what with the city lights glowing light small lanterns down below and the soft hum of traffic.

“So I’d suggest that you get ready.”

Burgundy eyes met green. He had lost himself and hadn’t heard what Potter said. The older man smirked, a patient gleam in his eyes.

“You didn’t hear one word that just came out of my mouth, am I correct?”

Tom blushed, “I need to get ready.”

“What for?”

Tom paused. Maybe he missed more of what Potter had said than he originally thought.

“How inconsiderate of you, Tom. However, I will give my time to you while I repeat myself. We are going out to eat tonight at six, and I expect you to get ready.”

The taller of the two just raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was Potter treating him to dinner? What did he get out this exactly?

“And just what will I be dressing in? My clothes are at home.” Tom questioned, yet he was too proud to admit that even if he was to dress in his own clothes, it was very unlikely that his closet would fit in with that of someone like Potter, who just smiled at Tom.

“The ones in your room obviously,” he suddenly stopped and pressed a button on the intercom on the desk,” Dobby come here please if you would.”

‘“Please”? How very unprofessional. Yet it makes sense, be nice to the employees and they will be nice back. Assuming that Dobby was Is employee,’ Tom thought.

Soon enough, an older man in his 50-60s wearing a suit stepped into the room. Tom was quick to catch the admiring gaze the man sent Potter.  
“Does Mister Potter need something?”

Potter smiled,” I would like you to take Tom Riddle to his room, if you would.”

Dobby nodded and motioned for Tom to follow him, which he did. They went to the elevator and went down two floors. Tom’s room ended up being on the very end of the hall on the left. Dobby opened the door for him and Tom barely contained a gasp as he peered inside. The bed looked exceedingly comfortable, and the carpet was soft beneath his shoes. The walls were a deep brown, and a large white wardrobe stood on the wall by a door that Tom assumed led to a just as extravagant bathroom.

“If Mister Riddle needs anything, just press the button but the door and one of us caretakers will be happy to come to you aid.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” And with that goodbye, Tom was left alone.

After a quick shower that was just as expensive as he thought it would be, Tom wrapped a black robe around his waist and stepped out. He opened the closet door, surprised at all the different outfits that were inside. He picked a crisp white button down and some well-fitting and designed black dress pants. The inside door of the wardrobe contained many piece of jewelry, and he picked up a gold chain. Soon he was dressed and putting on some shiny black shoes when a knock came from his door.

When he finished, Tom looked at himself in the full body mirror that was on the wardrobe’s front. His eyes watered slightly at the sight he made. Finally, his work was being paid off, and he had never seen himself look so dashing, not even in the crisp uniform his university, Hogwarts, have given him. 

“Enter.” He spoke, suddenly remembering the knock.

“Well, I see you’re fitting in splendidly.” Potter wore a dark green button down, black dress pants, as well as a gold watch that glittered in the light. To Tom he seemed like the personification of power and money in that moment. Tom was still looking on in light jealousy and awe when Potter spoke again.

“Are you ready to leave?”

Tom swallowed. “Yes, let’s.”


	4. The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Harry bond over dinner.

When they stepped out of the car, it was only to step into the restaurant that Potter had booked for them. Tom was still confused as to what this trip meant, but followed along anyway, observing the different people that already sat down. Finally, they were brought to a fancy yet simplistic table for two. 

‘This is becoming more and more like a date as time goes on,’ Tom thought to himself as he looked over the menu. He knew money was most likely not a big deal for Potter, but damn if Tom didn’t think the prices were a bit overdone. It would take four months of work at the café before he could even order a small salad here!

“Are you enjoying your new life so far?” Potter questioned, raising his hand to signal the waiter over.

“Well, it has only just started, so I expect a bit more time to adjust, don’t you agree?” Tom quipped, setting down his menu as the waiter came over to their table. Potter smiled and spoke first.

“I would steak, medium rare, and a bottle of red wine.”

“Would you like fries or sautéed mushrooms with your steak?” the waiter started to write hastely.

“Mushrooms.”

“And what about you, sir?”

The attention was finally on Tom, who cleared his throat before speaking.

“The three cheese chicken pasta if you would.”

“Your orders will be out shortly.” The waiter left again, leaving the two men alone.

When Tom looked back at Potter, he was surprised to find that the older was staring at him with an almost hungry look. The fact that tom had caught him didn’t deter Potter as the older man just smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling a bit making his green irises look even darker.

“Do you invite all of your employees out like this?” Tom asked politely.

“Depends.”

“On what exactly?”

“How well I know that particular employee. To answer your question, however, I have invited some of those who work with me to dinner.” Potter paused as their dinner arrived before looking back up at Tom, “Does it bother you to be here with me?”

Instead of replying, Tom began to eat. It was good, just as expected from a place like this. He certainly wouldn’t mind doing this again, even if it was just with Potter. People looked at them with respect, and for once Tom felt like he was where he was meant to be.

“I don’t suppose so,” Tom eventually replied. The two finished later, chatting in quiet tones to each other as Potter payed the bill. When they stepped out into the crisp night air, Tom couldn’t help but let a small smile slip on his face.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Potter questioned, bringing out his phone to call the car. Tom took the moment to examine the man he was quickly becoming equated with. He seemed kind enough to Tom, and the younger could only wonder how such a kind man could be considered fearsome by anyone. Sure, the man was smart so that was part of it, yet what else had brought him to the place in society that he occupied now? Suddenly Tom remembered the gun that had been pointed at his head with a steady hand and was a little less confused.

“I did, actually. It was better than the ramen I usually eat,” Came the reply from Tom.

Potter smirked, “I’m glad to hear it. I did as well, if you would like to know.”

Soon the car showed up and they were on their way back to the building Tom had recently come to call home. A thought suddenly hit Tom and he spoke before he could stop himself.

“Where is your room?”

Potter blinked. Suddenly a smirk etched itself into his smooth skin and Tom felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Across from yours actually,” He replied, and Tom swore that his eyes actually gleamed at this revelation. 

“Where does everyone else stay then?”

“The floor under ours.” Tom flushed a little at the use of the word “ours”. Before Tom could get another word out, the car pulled to a stop and the two men exited once again. The walk was silent and the redheaded man at the front desk ignored him entirely, not that Tom was surprised, and greeted Potter who just nodded.

It wasn’t until the two of them exited and were in from of their respective rooms did Potter speak again.

“I want you in my office by seven tomorrow morning. I will not excuse tardiness, not even for someone in your position.” With those last words, Potter had entered his own room.

“Someone in my position? What does he mean by that?” Tom questioned himself as he stepped into his bedroom. He shook his head and decided to ignore it, instead focusing on getting out of his clothes and into some sleepwear.

As soon as he finished that as well as some nightly grooming, he carefully sat down on the bed. It was soft and the sheets seemed to be made of silk. He had honestly expected to end up awake all night while mulling over all the things that were happening in his life as of recently, yet as soon as he was under his covers, Tom fell asleep instantly.

-

Thin arms wrapped around his body and Harry felt himself relax into them. He was sure that Draco was bound to be pissed at him for inviting Tom into their little family, yet there was something about the younger male that Harry found exceedingly interesting.

“You’re so selfish, Harry.” Draco whispered by his ear. Harry looked up toward the blonde and sighed. Draco may not like Tom, but like hell Harry would sit around while Draco moped around. Eventually Tom would understand how much his being there affected not only the organization, but Harry himself, and Harry expected Draco to understand and be encouraging, not act like some spoiled child.

Harry stood and grabbed Draco’s hand, “Come on, let’s go to bed, one last time.”


	5. Secrets and Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns a little about the company's history and learns what his role in Potter's company will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this covered some of the plot holes in the last chapter. I believe i have someone who can beta for me, yet it might be another week before they can start, so i'll stay hopeful.
> 
> On the to the story!

Two quick knocks interrupted Harry as he looked over his newest case.

“You may enter.” He replied, only looking up when he heard the soft squeak of the chairs in front of his desk. He glanced up, happy to see Tom staring right back at him, obviously curious as to what he Harry was doing.

“I’m glad to see that you are on time. Now, I want to talk about our organization and what your duty will be in it.”

“Of course, sir.” Tom replied.

‘Sir? How interesting.’ Harry mused.

“I suppose my description yesterday may have confused you over the type of work that we do, which is understandable as I was undeniably vague. Potter Enterprises is a law firm, yet we are much different from other law firms.” Harry started off with, pausing to let this new information sink in with Tom, even if the younger probably already had some guesses about the organization.

“I see…but you are assassins, are you not?” Tom asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

“To a point, yes. This business is split into two different parts. One side, lets name it the red side, takes on contracts for wealthy people who need to get rid of someone else. The red side is private and is only known by you and I, as well as any individuals who work in this building. Do you understand?”

“I believe so, yet if that is the case, then what is the other side?” Tom questioned.

“The other side, which I will be naming the blue side, takes on cases that would appear in court, therefore it is the side that handles law like the public believe it to do. They have yet to lose a case, this is thanks to the red side. Both parts of this company work together to get jobs done. The red side takes out anyone that the blue side needs gone, and the blue side can dig up information on almost anyone the red side need dirt on.” Harry explained patiently. Suddenly Tom looked up, disbelief plastered on his pale face.

“What if one of the sides betray you?”

“That would never happen as those in the red side are very dear to me, and those on the blue side value the intake of information and money too much to even contemplate betraying me.” Harry stated proudly.

“I see, then what about the man who you spoke of that has found himself in Azkaban? Did you not tell me that he betrayed you?” Tom inquired, seemingly pleased at having found a flaw in Harry’s logic.

Harry blanched, a sneer marring his face.

“He was a disgrace to this company. He was much too slow in the cases he had been assigned and refused to work with the other members of this establishment.” Harry muttered darkly.

“Why exactly did would he do that, if I might ask?” Tom inquired, seemingly confused at Harry’s abrupt change in demeanor.

“He believed himself above us, working to take this company’s secrets against us for his own gain. However, I have now taken precautions against this type of behavior and do a complete background check on anyone who I invite into my establishment, as well as making them sign a contract that could be used against them should they leak anything without permission.” Harry’s answer only seemed to give Tom more questions.

“I admit that I find myself more than a little curious as to the identity of the man who betrayed you?”

‘Of course you are.’ Harry thought, a small smile appearing on his face.

“His name was Gellert Grindelwald, a man older than myself, yet he was so very intelligent. I thought he would be perfect to lead the blue department, yet in the end the secrets he learned turned him against us. We often argued over his ideals for the “Greater Good” of my company. Eventually, he slipped up, and now he is confined to Azkaban until his death.”

“Life in prison for first degree murder, I assume?” 

“Smart, and to answer your next question, that is exactly why I needed you. I needed someone to take his place as head of the blue department and I think you fit the bill.”

Tom frowned, “I thought I would be working in the red department. That’s what it sounded like you meant when we spoke in the coffee shop yesterday. Speaking of which, how did you find out about me?”

Harry chuckled and swiveled in his chair slightly before replying.

“I need someone who would be inconspicuous to the public, someone who knows how the minds of others work. Hermione, my main informant about the comings and goings of the world around us, came to your shop about a month ago. She observed you to see how well you did your job. At first, she thought you were just a normal student, yet she decided you seemed off and took it upon herself to look you up. Soon, she informed me about you and gave me a full background check on you. There is some very intriguing stuff in your file, I must say.” Harry supplied, looking carefully at Tom to gauge his reaction.

Tom looked a little disturbed, perhaps it was because he had been oblivious to someone blatantly studying him, or because someone other than himself knew what the burgundy eyed man had done? His face had paled slightly, yet he otherwise seemed to take in this information without any trouble. 

“I have another question, Tom.” Harry said, leaning forward on his desk to look intently at Tom. The other nodded, signaling that Harry may go on with his question.

“You didn’t honestly think that your past was such a secret did you?” 

At this Tom tensed, yet he looked Harry in the eye without any true remorse.

“You are son of Tom Riddle Sir and Merope Gaunt, both of which are now dead. You mother tricked your father into a sexual relationship through pretty ssmils and petty mind tricks, and when your father found out what was happening, he beat her and left you both for dead. Your mother died soon after taking you to an orphanage which treated you cruelly, and your father mysteriously disappeared around the time you turned sixteen. He was proclaimed to have been murdered by the police, yet the killer was never found. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you Tom?” Harry questioned, his voice barely above a whisper at this point.

The two stared at each other, the silence in the room was almost suffocating before Tom finally sighed and spoke.

“What you say is, in fact, true. When I turned sixteen and truly learned what had become of my parents because of some old newspapers, I went into a state of shocked rage. I soon learned that my bastard of a father lived not too far from the orphanage in which I was staying so I did what any pissed off teen would do. I used the money I had been saving to call a cab and went to pay him a visit. When I got there he constantly degraded not only I, but my “whore” of a mother as well. I poisoned his alcohol with some of the rat poison I found under the sink,” Tom paused to take a breath, obviously uncomfortable with having to tell this part of his life, “He deserved a much more painful death, yet I was too weak then to give him the death he deserved. Soon after police came to investigate which led them to the orphanage. I lied and said that I had never even met my father, and as if like magic, they left. I was always good at convincing people to follow what I said, and they were no different. I do not regret my actions, though I do wonder how you found this information?”

The green eyed man stood and walked towards the window, opening it and breathing in the fresh morning air. He glanced back at the other occupant of the room momentarily before replying.

“As I said before, I had Hermione do a background check on you. She also visited your old school and orphanage to gather the information she needed. Eventually, she concluded that will a bit of training, you could do well in our organization. It was then that I sought you out, and here we are.” Harry replied, looking at Tom from his peripheral vision. The man contemplated Harry’s answer, yet he seemed satisfied with it. Harry was actually quite surprised with how well the younger man was taking everything. Most people would be screaming their head off knowing how well their past had been looked into, Barty most certainly did. 

Harry walked back over to his desk and opened a drawer containing many different files before pulling out a file from the one labeled “P.E.C.” and looked thought the folder till he found what he was looking for. 

“Here.” Harry said, handing the contract to Tom, “Read it over and sign the here, here, and here. Just know that there is no turning back once you’ve signed.”

It was another thirty minutes before Tom set the file back on Harry’s desk and reached for one of the many pens that lay upon it. Elegant writing filled out the spaces in which Harry had pointed to and Tom slid the contract back to Harry, a small smirk etching into his face. Both men stood and stood hands, uncanny gleams in both of their eyes.

“It’s great doing business with you, Mr. Potter.”

“And you as well, Mr. Riddle.”


	6. Buisness Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom want to prove he can stand up for himself and Harry gives hims the chance to do so.

Tom sighed and gracefully seated himself on the dark red couch in the lounging room. It had been an entire month since he had joined Potter’s little organization, and yet he had still not been given a contract. He knew that a month was a short time to get everyone to trust him, yet with the way they acted when he had first met them, he expected a bit more hospitality then this. A door slammed and Tom caught Malfoy’s gaze as the blonde stomped out of Potter’s office. Tom hoped that the other male in the room would leave him to revel in the peace, yet it seemed that the blonde had other plans. 

“What do you think that you’re doing?” the blonde sneered.

“I was enjoying the quiet, but thanks to you that is no longer happening.” Tom replied, looking up at the other male from his spot on the couch.

The blonde rolled his eyes at him. “Why can’t you just leave? You being here all the time is annoying, plus you’re all Harry ever wants to –” he cut himself off but not before his pale cheeks were coated with a fair amount of pink. “Why am I even speaking with someone like you?” With that the blonde twirled around and and stormed off.

Tom watched curiously. While the blonde yelling at him was quite normal, it wasn’t often that Malfoy got that angry with Potter, or at least enough that the blonde let it show. A cough startled him out of his train of thought.

“I apologize for you having to see that.” Potter said, looking mildly annoyed.” He and I had a bit of a disagreement, and it seems he still uses you as a stress outlet?”

“Indeed.” Tom paused, thinking before he spoke again, “Why was he so upset, if I may ask?”

Potter straitened himself before speaking again. “It was over you, actually. He is still rather upset with me for hiring you, and tried to convince me why it was, and I quote, a “treason to my people”.”

Tom felt immense dislike for the blonde and it most likely shown as Potter knelt down beside him before speaking.

“I told you before, if he ever does something that you don’t like, then tell me and I will deal with him.”

Tom blinked and felt his ears go slightly hot.

“I don’t need you to defend me, I can do so myself.” Tom snared, glaring at Potter.

Potter just stared at him before a large smile appeared on his darker skin. 

He lowered his voice, “Would you like to prove that?”  
Tom scrunched with brow slightly before nodding at the older man. He was still wary of Potter as his mood changed seemed unpredictable at times. Tom was proud to admit that his did not just when Potter suddenly stood up and offered a hand to Tom as well. Tom stared at it in silence before taking hold of it. 

‘This could be bad.’, Tom thought.

-

Bad was right. After Tom had accepted the hand, Potter had dragged him into his car but not before a few quick words with one of the guards by the door. The next he knew, Potter and himself where standing inside of a large building covered is beautiful, glossy windows and pristine carpeting. The only question was, what where they doing here?

Before Tom could speak, Potter was already motioning for Tom to follow him into a large glass elevator. It wasn’t until they were standing inside that words were spoken.

“You are going to a meeting with me. There will be plenty of larger organizations there for you to become associated with that could very well raise your social standing.” The elevator opened and Potter stepped out, stopping once they reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of a shiny wooden door. “Oh, and if you make a fool of yourself in here, I will end you.” Potter’s eye spoke business and Tom quickly nodded.

They stepped inside and Tom was relieved that Potter had forced him into a suit before they left. He had thought that Potter might be buying him lunch again, not…this.

A crystalline chandelier hung from a large celling, and clean red carpet was set as the flooring for the room. Many people were standing around talking, all in either glamorous dresses or newly pressed suits. Few people glanced at them before a tall man with long blonde hair and a pale complexation walked towards them. He wore a black suit with a grey shirt underneath and a green tie.

‘The Malfoy sir.’ Tom summed up.

“Ah, Lucius, I wondered where you would be among this.” Potter said, a small smile on his face.

“And I you, Young Mister Potter. You did quite well on that new contract between our companies, it has been most beneficial to my company, and no doubt yours.” Mr. Malfoy stated, glancing at Tom quickly.

“Indeed, yet you and I both know that is not why I needed to speak with you.” He paused before motioning for Tom to step up, “This is Tom Riddle, he will be working with us.

Tom shook the older Malfoy’s hand and smiled winningly.  
“So, you are the one my wife and son spoke about. They have very different opinions on you, but I think that I will hold my judgement until I see how you work. Since you are here, I assume you know of the work in with Potter Enterprises does, correct?”

“I do, sir.” Tom replied.

“Sir? Why Potter, I think you have yourself a keeper.” He muttered, looking slyly at Potter.

‘What is he talking about?’ Tom wondered.

“I hope so too.” Potter then turned towards Tom, “I want you to go and socialize, and do try to be charming. Attitude will put bad light on you, my company, and myself.” With that, him and the older Malfoy walked off, chatting lowly.

Tom gulped and looked around. This had been what he wanted, right? He shook his head and looked forward determinedly. Of course it was, he was Tom Riddle and this is what he was born to do. Looking around, he found his eyes stopping on a gaggle of redheads who were speaking with a man with what looked to be a blue haired woman by his side. He walked towards them, stopping when he was close enough for it to be comfortable for both them and himself.

The only redheaded woman in the group spoke first, Tom thought that she was vaguely recognizable.

“Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley, what is yours?” She questioned, gaining the attention of the rest of the group.

Tom gulped, this was it.

“My name is Tom Riddle; I represent the Potter Enterprises company.”


	7. A fee for knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns more about Harry, yet Harry isn't willing to speak without something in return.

The group stared at him, yet no one spoke. The redheaded girl, Ginny, had backed up from him and the others stood still.

“Potter?” The blue haired woman spoke, she looked nervous before a suspicious look was lit aflame in her eyes. Tom wasn’t sure what was happening, but he had a feeling that he had already made a terrible mistake. Instead of letting his worry show, he covered it up and gazed at them coolly.

“Indeed, I assume you have heard of it?” he questioned.

“We used to know a Potter…a long time ago. His name was Harry, but he left us. I am not sure who runs the company currently, but it is nice to know that the Potter legacy lives on.” The man spoke next, he had light brown hair with multiple graying streaks and a few scars trailing across his face. He looked just as uncomfortable as the blue haired woman next to him.

Suddenly, as if to give Tom whiplash, the man smiled and looked up as Tom.

“Let’s not talk about such sad things right now. My name is Remus Lupin, and this woman next to me is my fiancé Nymphadora Tonks. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Riddle.” He held out his hand for Tom to shake.

“The redheads next to me are the Weasley’s,” he pointed to a woman with frizzy hair and an obvious Weasley male, “These two here are Ron and Hermione Weasley, they finally got married last spring. She works at Potter Enterprises, doing all that lawyering and filing paperwork, and Ron is with the police force. Not quite my cup of tea, but I guess we all have different interests.”

Tom nodded and shook hands with the Ron, but he smiled charmingly and kissed Hermione’s hand. She blushed and quickly pulled back, glancing around as if embarrassed. Tom knew it was because she recognized him from her searching up on him. Tom smirked internally but kept a pleasant smile on his face.

“That is fantastic, it’s too bad that I had yet to meet pretty face such as yours in my passed years of living,” Tom stated, he needed to win over as many people as he could, and flatter seemed a reasonable option, “And you as well, Mr. Weasley. Though I do hope that we may never meet in any unforeseen disastrous circumstances.”

“Oh, uh yes. I agreed, stay out of trouble and you should be fine.”

They spoke a bit more before Tom excused himself to go mingle more.

-

“…But that was before the he broke his back.”

 

That was the first thing Harry heard after his meeting with Lucius was over. The new version of the deal worked much better into his favor as it would grant him power over other companies who worked with the Malfoy’s. He was rather tired and very much wanted to go out to dinner, but first he had to find Tom.

As he started to search, Harry listened in on the snippets of conversations he heard.

“…but why would he- “

“…Why are you like this? We don’t need that kind of-“

“…Tom Riddle, you are hilarious!”

Harry stopped and look towards the voice. Sure enough, Tom was there speaking with a blonde woman in a light blue dress. Harry froze and sneered at her, before heading over to them.

They looked over at him, Tom’s face stayed neutral while a large grin split across the female’s face.

“Hello, Sir. My name is Fleur Delacour, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said, holding out her hand for Harry to kiss, which he did. As soon as he let go, she held out a hand to gesture to Tom. The two males caught gazes and Harry smirked.

“This is Tom Riddle, he represents one of the companies here, “furrowed her brows slightly, “I can’t recall which-.” She cut off as her blue gaze fell on Harry once again. He had taken hold of Tom’s right hand and was pressing a kiss into it like he had done with hers.

Harry leaned up to look into Tom’s eyes while the other stood still staring at him with slightly pink cheeks.

“My name is Hadrian, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

 

“Hadrian? As in Hadrian Potter?” her demeanor changed suddenly and Harry noted that her crystalline orbs had a greedily look to them, “I hadn’t realized I was in such important company, I apologize for my earlier ramblings, Mr. Potter. I can make it up to you, if you would like? Perhaps a drink and a nice chat?”

-

Tom stared dumfounded at her. He knew that Potter was important as was his company, but to get people to act like this, even unintentionally? It was bizarre. That wasn’t the only think that was bizarre however. What did Potter think he was doing? Kissing his hand and interrupting his pleasant conversation, not to mention the quick glances that their exchange has wrought.

He glanced down and realized that Potter has yet to let go of his hand. Better yet, the older seemed to be subconsciously stroking it while he spoke to Miss Delacour. He swiped his hand back, ultimately bringing the attention of the other two back to himself.

“Actually Miss Delacour, Mister Riddle and I have other business to attend to, but perhaps another time, yes?” Potter asked, yet Tom knew that the other male was lying. His slightly hissed words and fidgeting body gestures gave it away to Tom, even if no one else caught it. Tom wondered if it was an act or if Potter truly was uncomfortable in that situation. He had seemed fine when speaking with Malfoy Senior, but perhaps that was because the two knew each other.

Miss Delacour nodded, looking a smug put down. With a wave she had left and Potter was dragging him out the door. Tom took a deep breath once they had gotten outside. It was now dark and the air was cool and crisp. Potter took out his phone and called his car which arrived shortly afterward. It wasn’t until they were seated inside that Potter finally decided to speak.

“So, how was socializing and fending for yourself?”

Tom tapped his index finger on his leg, thinking. “I enjoyed myself some, though I did not want to be in the company of certain individuals in there.”

“I am glad to hear it, “Potter paused and peered at him dangerously, “I hope you didn’t make a fool of yourself? And who exactly did you speak with?”

Potter’s mood changes were starting to piss him off.

“I spoke with Miss Delacour, the Malfoy’s and the a few of the Blacks, Bartimaeus Crouch was there with his son, and I spoke with a group of redheads.”

“Redheads?” Potter asked, his dark skin turning a shade paler.

“The Weasles? Weastleys?”

“Weasleys?” Potter provided.

“Ah yes, that was it! There was also and man and woman, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Rather odd names aren’t they?. We spoke for a while before parting ways.” Tom stopped short and squinted at Potter, “They told me about a boy they knew, a dead boy. He went by the name- “

“Harry Potter.” The other man finished. He didn’t even have the curtesy to look embarrassed, only amused and Tom was reminded of why he found this man annoying at times.

“Indeed, care to elaborate?”  
“Not particularly.”

Ugh, what a dick move. Tom couldn’t have done better himself.

“What if I gave you something in return?”


	8. A Thief In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want something done, you must do it yourself. Tom follows this rule well.

Tom stared down at his feet, trying to even out his breathing. He had expected many things being said to his offer, but to be rejected without any sort of contemplation? He stood and paced in front of his bed. He had thought that if he came to some sort of agreement that he could get the information that he so desired.

A sudden thought had him stopping mid step and he glanced up at the clock sternly set on the wall by the wardrobe. 

‘2:30? That would give me plenty of time to….’, He trailed off, not trusting even his own thoughts to keep his next action secret. Taking a calming breath, Tom snatched up his coat before stepping out of his room and towards Potter’s office.

-

Stepping into the office, Tom glanced around swiftly before locking the door behind himself. He knew that he probably seemed exceedingly nervous, but he had every right to be. He knew that this would be considered treason to the company, and not to mention what Potter would do should he find out.

Tom sneered at his treasonous thoughts before heading straight towards the filing cabinet. He rifled though it before stopping on a file labeled “Hadrian James Potter”. He glanced at the door before stuffing it into his coat and looking back at the door. This was exactly the kind of leverage he needed to rise above that prat! A small laugh rose from his throat before Tom could stop it. He would have shaken it off if not for the jostling of the door and the sound of two familiar voices.

“The fuck? Why the hell is it...”

Tom cursed before trying to quietly shut the drawer and diving under Potter’s desk. He held his breath when the light was turned on and footsteps filled the quiet room. Tom couldn’t believe he had been foolish enough as to not check to make sure that everyone was asleep.

“I swear, Harry, I heard someone in here!” a vaguely familiar voice cried. It took Tom a moment before he identified it as being Malfoy. 

“Yes, well I don’t see anyone other than yourself and own own body. Besides, who would dare to enter here without my permission?” There was a pause before Potter spoke, “Other than yourself, that is.”

“What are you implying?”

“Perhaps you are the culprit? Maybe you want to steal…” Potter trailed off and everything was quiet until Malfoy spoke again.

“Harry? You don’t usually act like this, what’s wrong, my Dear?”

Dear? That caught Tom’s attention and he closed his eyes as he listened, trying to concentrate. 

There was a shuffle before the desk creaked slightly and the two spoke in tones too quiet for Tom to hear without straining his ears. He wished that they would just leave so that he could go back to his room. Too bad for him, Malfoy decided to “speak” again.

“I knew it! He wanted you for himself, that is the only reason that he would join us so quickly!”

Finally, just when Tom was starting to lose patience, Malfoy makes things interesting!

“Draco, listen-“

“No, you listen to me. He needs to go, Harry. He has done nothing for us at this point, and what was that stunt you pulled with bringing him to the meeting? Who the hell knows what he said! And then, once you find yourselves alone he offers himself to you? The evidence is there f you would care to look, Mr. I-Don’t-Follow-Any-Rules!”

Offer himself? What the fuck had Potter said to Malfoy? Tom growled before covering his mouth with his hands. Luckily, the two were too enamored with arguing to pay any attention to their surroundings.

“What did you say to him?” Malfoy questioned, sounding slightly calmer.

“I rejected him, obviously.”

“I thought that you wanted him?”

Potter stood and walked somewhere else in the room, probably towards the window.

“That is not your business, Malfoy?”

“Oh, it’s ‘Malfoy’ now, hmm? What happened to Draco, or Dray, or…or-” Malfoy cut off and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Potter was silent before he let out a suffering sigh and running to catch up with Malfoy, but not before he turned off the lights, leaving Tom in total darkness.

-

He waited a moment before emerging from his spot under the desk. Potter wanted him? He could use that, but first, he would read through this file. If Potter wasn’t willing to tell him what he wanted to know, then these files on the man surly would. 

Tom glanced around before lightly walking out of the room, leaving no trace of him being there, and quickly made his way back to his room. Across the hall he could hear arguing, yet that only brought another question to light. What was going on between the two of them? Obviously, they are or were in some sort of romantic and/or sexual relationship. Potter’s earlier statement about letting the blonde into his bed proved that, but Potter had said it was only once. Tom guessed that they had chosen to stay friendly, or at least something of the sort, after their mutual exchange. 

Another slam brought Tom out of his reverie and he rolled his dark eyes before sitting down on his bed. He was about to start reading before he heard three loud knocks at his door. He shoved the file under his bed before giving the go ahead.

Potter stepped inside and Tom noticed the poorly concealed bags under his eyes.

“I apologize for waking you, I tried to calm him but-” Tom held back his sneer with a smile.

“How did you know that I was up?” Tom questioned.

“Ah, your light was on so I just assumed.” Potter answered, running a dark hand through his raven coloured hair. Tom assumed it to be something of a nervous tic before shaking his head.

“I actually have a hard time sleeping at night. It’s mostly due to stress because of exams.”

Potter’s eyes widened and the man sighed. “I had forgotten about that. Speaking of which, how are your studies going?”

Tom felt his eye twitch in annoyance. “Fine, they are fine.”

“You just said that- “

“Yes, well no one likes extra work, do they Potter?”

Potter managed to look embarrassed and averted his eyes slightly. Tom mentally congratulated himself for outsmarting the other man and wished that Potter would leave soon. The raven haired man seemed to have other plans, however.

“I see. Well, since you are awake, I actually wanted to ask you about your earlier proposition.”

This again? Was Potter planning to humiliate him again for his moment of desperation? 

“I actually wanted to apologize for reacting so harshly. I was surprised by your request, but if you are still willing, I would like to know what it entails?”

Tom couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he smoothly stood up and walked towards his boss. He was going to get what he wanted, even if that meant suffering at the hands of this man’s idiocy. 

“Whatever you would like, Mr. Potter.”


End file.
